Miniaturization of a CMOS circuit and MOS transistors (MOSTs) that configure it is essential to the realization of large scale integration (LSI). The CMOS circuit is important in particular. This is because a CMOS inverter comprising an n channel MOS transistor (Mn: hereinafter called nMOST) and a p channel MOS transistor (Mp: hereinafter called pMOST) both shown in FIG. 29, for example is ideal since either of the MOSTs is brought into conduction but the other thereof is cut off, in terms of both the absence of the flow of a dc penetration current and low power consumption. As examples of documents each having described the CMOS circuit, there are known a patent document 1 and a non-patent document 1.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-319859    [Non-Patent Document 1] Y. Nakagome, M. Horiguchi, T. Kawahara, K. Itoh, “Review and future prospects of low-voltage RAM circuits,” IBM J. R & D, vol. 47, no. 5/6, pp. 525-552, September/November 2003.